Yours Are The Sweetest Eyes I've Ever Seen
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: He is a displaced man of time. She is a stubborn and scarred soul. They have nothing in common and yet something bonds them. The question is how far will they go to preserve it now that it exists? And when their world begins to come apart at the seams how heavy of a sacrifice will be needed before victory is won? Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

*********This is a rewrite of a previous story. I revamped it because I did not like the other one that much. Hope you like and r&r!**********

If there is one thing anyone could say about Dr. Ava Marie Bell it is was that they did not know anything at all . When she was brought into the SHIELD to become the personal physician to the Avengers team everyone looked at the short woman with curiosity and were are beaten back by her stick of a bad attitude and sharp tongue.

Dr. Bell had a habit of chewing her nicotine gum to try and break her chain smoking pack a day addiction that always ended with her smoking again when a particularly bad mission would leave Tony Stark in her care for more than a few hours.

She was blunt and to the point and did not mind stomping all over peoples' feelings in order to get a point across. She did not like Tasha or Tony but got along with Bruce well enough. She pitied Pepper and got along with Jane. And Thor just annoyed her with his constant breaking of her equipment and tools.

Nick Fury knew when she brought in the twenty-nine year old doctor he was taking a risk. And he knew that her coming had nothing to do with wanting to work with them and had everything to do with protecting a small school in upper state New York full of children who had more power than anyone should have. It had everything to do with protecting the legacy of the only man who had ever loved her like a father and the only family she had left.

Nick narrowed his eyes as he took in the scene before him. All of the Avengers were tense was they stood with weapons ready but could not make a move as Pepper Potts and Dr. Bell were being held captive by a group of armed robbers in a bank in Manhattan.

He sighed. He wondered how it always came to this and why the significant others of his team always had to be danger magnets. Why could they not be boring woman with nothing else to do but knit and gossip.

He turned to his left and saw the Iron Man tense in his suit of armor whom he was sure wanted to do nothing more than kill the bank and everyone inside of it to get to his Pepper. But the robbers were mutates of some kind who had healing abilities as already demonstrated when one had pulled Hawkeye's arrow out of his neck like it was nothing.

But looking to his right he sees Captain America staring at the screen in front of him with his gaze focused solely on the doctor who did nothing more than annoy and bicker with him at every chance she got.

When the pair had first met and Steve tried to call her Ma'am politely Bell told him to stuff it and to drop the boy next door act. He in return called her bitter harpy. And ever since then the pair had not gotten along and were constantly at each other's throats.

She mocked him and called him an old man relict who did not belong. He called her a smoking witch who did not have the skill to become a doctor. And so this had carried on for the past six months since the good doctor had been recruited.

Staring at the screen he sees Bell's strange hair and glowing blue eyes that seem to hold no fear or anything at all. And he then feels a deadly chill form on his spine. Earlier Bell had been yelling at the man not to touch Pepper and to let her try and help a wounded civilian. The man had then pistol whipped Bell.

The doctor was obviously shocked but since that time had seemed to sink into a trance. A trance brought on by memories and experiences that only he knew of. They were not in her file and were known only by a handful of people. Some of which were now dead.

Experiences that had marked her with a strange circular scar on the back of her neck that rose up slightly from the skin and caused her to never wear her hair down. Things that had stressed her out so much it caused her black hair to turned grey half way down the length before becoming white at the tips. Change brought on by stress and trauma and fear.

And no one knew. All it mentioned in her file was a place called Alkali Lake and a man named Stryker who was now dead after the destruction of the dam surrounding the lake.

Shaking his head Fury knew they had to end the situation and fast. If it carried on and either of the woman were hurt it would be back for everyone involved. He knew if anything happened to Pepper it would unleash a broken and vengeful Tony Stark on the world well Bell's death would land a Wolverine at his doorstep.

But bringing his attention back to the screen Fury watched in horror as the ringleader threw Pepper down on the ground as he kicked her in the stomach and drew the safety back on his gun.

Everything fell into slow motion as the Avengers charged foreword as a gunshot rung out in the air.

Steve Rodgers could only watch in horror as it seemed like Pepper Potts' fate was sealed by the gun shot that had just been wrung through the air. But as everything around him slowed as it always did when he raced into a battle something peculiar happened.

A burst of green energy was seen through the windows in the bank and before his very eyes the window shattered as the goons who were in the bank were thrown out through said windows covered in a green energy.

Thrown violently into the street the team immediately got into action as they incapacitated and captured the men. Raising to the open windows he and Stark were the ones who were closest to try and save the hostages inside. But once Steve got close enough he stopped short at the scene in front of him. He could not believe his eyes.

Pepper Potts was crouched on the ground with fear and awe in her eyes as the ringleader dangled over three feet in the air surrounded by a grean aura with his hands on his throat. He was seemed to be choking on something but nothing was by his throat except his hands clawing at something that was not there.

And in between him and Pepper stood Ava Bell with her left arm out stretched glowing with the green aura while he right hung limply at her side with blood pouring out of a gunshot wound in her shoulder.

It was then he began to hear what the doctor was saying. "You want to hurt us? Fine do you feel that? You are just like him! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! YOU ARE ALL LIKE HIM!"

Getting over his shock Steve raced foreword with something like fear in his soul. Something was not right with the doctor. This was not the strong and fearsome woman he had become accustomed to sparring with over the past half year. Her voice sounded broken and scared and scarred. Something Dr. Bell never should be.

Using a soft voice he motioned for Tony to stay were he was. He knew in his gut if they made a sudden move they would end up like the men outside. He then proceeded until he was in the doctor's vision.

"Dr. Bell you need to out the man down. Let the authorities handle this pleas. Just put him down." the man then began to choke more as Bell's voice became more scared, "No he will just get away. They will not do anything. He will just hurt us."

Steve then moved to stand directly in front of her and stared straight into her eyes and spoke in the most sincere yet commanding voice he could summon in that moment. "Dr. Bell I promise you he will pay. He will pay for his crimes even if I have to dole out the sentence myself. I will not let him hurt you again. Now just put him down."

Looking at him with those bright blue eyes that normally cut through him but now seemed to be bright with nothing but tears shakily whispered, "Do you promise?"

He voiced sounded so much like a wounded child Steve felt something inside of him break and then replied, "Ava I will always protect you. You have my word."

She then closed her eyes as the man was flung into the wall and knocked unconscious at impact. Stark then flew to take the sobbing Pepper into his arms as he threw off his face plate and whispered sweet nothing into her ears as she sobbed.

Ava then fell to her knees as Steve caught her as she went completely limp in his arms. Grabbing the front of his uniform she sobbed into it as she wrapped herself around him as a child might. Putting his arms around her he rocked her back and forth and just held her.

It was then a crash was heard followed by more and more. Looking alarmed out the window Steve watched as vehicles and signs and even a bus shelter began to fall to the ground as the green aura surrounding them dissipated. His eyes widened as everyone looked in horror and shock at the woman in his arms.

The woman who, oblivious to everything and everyone else, sobbed and stayed in his arms until they arrived back at the base six hours later. The woman who held onto his hand as she was injected with drugs to calm her down. The woman who now held his hand as she lay in a hospital bed and did not let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Oceans Will Rise Trilogy**

**1. Yours Are The Sweetest Eyes Ever Seen**

**2. Now That You're In The World**

**3. This Is Your Song**

_To anyone looking through their television screens or to those live on the scene horror must be filling them and dread. It is the worst terrorist attack to take place on American soil since 9/11. _

_Multiple bombs have been set off on the Brooklyn Bridge where a battle between the villain Dr. Doom in order to facilitate his escape. It is known to mostly everyone that hostages as well as the Avengers and other personnel including firefighters and first responders are still located on the bridge. It will be mere moments before the entire bridge crashes into the river and all the lives on it will be lost. _

_Agent Phil Coulson who is watching from a safe distance and being prevented from racing off due to his broken leg and shattered ribs knows that Magneto is on his way but the mutant who could fix the problem is not close enough. And something inside of him breaks as he watches the metal crumble and the structure begin to collapse. But then something happens. Something that no one expects._

_Starting from the middle of the bridge a sphere of glowing blue energy begins to grow and when it touches the bridge all movement stops and suddenly it becomes suspended in the air like it is being willed not to stop. The sphere wavers a few times and blinks in and out of existence but soon it begins to grow. And not soon enough the entire bridge down to its roots in the river is being held up by the sphere and the mighty bridge that should have been destroyed is not crashing into the river. _

_This all happens in less than a minute and suddenly he hears Fury curse as a reporters camera located on the bridge zooms in. And suddenly everything makes sense. _

_Dr. Ava Marie Bell is standing in the middle of the bridge with her arms outstretched and a pulsing energy is seen. The Avengers are looking at her in shock and awe while the hostages around her all filled with fear. And it is then suddenly he knows as he sees the blood dripping from her nose in rivets from both nostrils. He knows the strain this is putting on her. _

_He knows that she is killing herself. By the strength of her will alone and her mutant power of telekinesis, the ability to move things with the mind, she is holding up a suspension bridge that is almost two thousand feet long. She is holding everything up from the top of it to the bottom. And he knows that this should be impossible but it is not. But he knows along with everyone from the science division knows she was never meant to do this. Her powers are mighty but they were never meant to do this. _

_**Phil. Magneto is on his way. Get ready to sent your people to help. I do not know how much longer I can keep this up.**_

_Coulson jumps when he hears the voice in his head and as he looks right into the camera screen Ava's eyes meet his and their gaze holds before she drifts back into a coma like stare. He sees a figure in a cape flying in and he knows it is Magneto. _

_The known mutant terrorist raises his hand and Coulson watches in awe as the metal begins to twist and flow through the concrete and it begins to stabilize before his very eyes. What feels like an eternity but could not be longer than fifteen minutes the man nods and soon begins to fly limply away. _

_And in those moments the sphere, which kept people out and people in for their own safety begins to shrink and in mere moments it races back into the centre of the bridge before it fizzes out of existence. Coulson sends in teams and is forced to watch as Dr. Bell smiles faintly before she raises her hand to her nose where she looks at the blood on her fingers. Faintly smiling her eyes then roll back in her head and her knees give out. _

_Captain America catches her before she falls and medical personnel are racing to help. He hears Fury calling for Hank McCoy, mutant doctor extraordinaire and the X-men known as Beast, to be brought immediately from Manhattan. _

_He and Fury both know Ava can't hold on that long. And as immobilized as he is Phil is forced to watch as EMTs and Bruce Banner alike swarm around Ava's fallen body trying to shock her back to life. He sees the heart monitor flat line. And it does not spike up again no matter how much they shock her. _


End file.
